Emotions of Machines
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: "I've been around machines for so long I think I am turning into one." Tony is going through a really tough time but Steve is ready to catch him if he falls, literally. Captain America/Iron Man m/m slash Steve/Tony Rogers/Stark. Please R/R


**A/N: Heeeey does anyone even read these? Whatever xD this is my first Avengers fanfic and it is a Steve/Tony FF! Yaaaay! Please R/R **

"EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR SUIT YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING MACHINE!" Steve hoarsely screamed at Tony, his eyes were red around the rims. Faintly the muffled sound of thunder and lightning could be heard in the background through the large stainless windows of Tony's living room at Stark Industries.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HAD THE FUCKING PATIENCE TO LISTEN TO ME YOU'D KNOW WHY!" Tony shouted back, rage covered his whole face. He really hated yelling but for some reason he felt like it was the only thing he could do, he felt helpless.

e re

"I'VE BEEN LISTENING FOR THE LAST 5 FUCKING MONTHS! ALL YOU DO IS AVOID QUESTIONS WITH FUCKING SNIDE REMARKS" Steve dramatically moved his arms out of anger. Deep inside his heart he felt guilty for screaming, he knew it was hard for Tony to talk about his feelings but for some reason he was pissed, maybe he was just frustrated.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED FUCKING HARDER YOU'D KNOW THE REASON WHY I WANT TO-" Tony stopped mid sentence and covered his mouth, what he was about to say wasn't something he wanted Steve to hear. An eerie silence casted over the room dousing the argument with an uncomfortable venom.

"Why you want to do what?" Steve's heart stopped and his blood froze, somewhere in his mind he knew what Tony was going to say but it was too hard to face.

"Nothing." Tony quickly shot back.

"I'm going to get some air" Tony whispered before heading for the roof of Stark Industries. However, Steve had a vague idea of what Tony was planning and stayed close behind him.

Tony took a deep breath of air and looked down at the water-ridden ground; the rain only seemed to beat harder against him with every breath he took. The lightning lit up the dark skies as Tony tilted his head back to enjoy the cooling breeze. He slowly moved his left foot forward but stopped when he heard Steve's voice.

"I was in high school." Steve spoke bluntly and vaguely to the sky as if Tony wasn't there.

"What?" Tony retorted back, confusion plagued his mind.

"I know how it feels Tony; I felt the same way when I was in high school." Steve clarified, finally making eye contact with Tony. A dagger of guilt punctured through his heart as he felt sympathy towards Steve.

"I don't know what you mean." Tony replied looking down at his feet, he knew that Steve was going to see through his stupid lie but for some reason he lied anyways.

"Yes you do, I went through it, and I can see it." Steve moved closer towards Tony until he was side to side with him. Steve didn't even need to think about what to say, he had been told the same exact thing he was about to say from a great friend.

"You feel numb, you can't feel anything. You can't tell whether it's because of damage, maybe too many blows to the head, or you just don't want to feel anything. Secretly you know which one it is; you just don't want to admit it. Do you know which one it is?" Steve questioned Tony, not taking his eyes away from Tony's face.

"I've been around machines for so long I think I'm turning into one." Tony joked as a fake smile invaded his face instead of answering the question. Steve sent him a serious look and the fake smile faded.

"I just... I don't want to feel anything anymore. All the missions we go on I am always terrified that you're going to... going to die and I guess I figured if I didn't have any emotions then it wouldn't hurt so much. Even though you're here, I still feel alone, I feel like there is no one to catch me if I fall. I suppose that's why I secretly want to fall; I want to see if anyone is there to catch me." Tony told Steve as he looked down at the ground, his eyes following the rain.

Many times he imagined what it would be like to fall from the sky; he imagined how peaceful it'd be. He would just close his eyes and slowly tip over the edge; it would be like falling into a cloud until the impact, of course.

"Tony... I understand that you are afraid of me leaving you however, never will I truly leave you, my soul will always be with you. You can't live life without feelings or emotions, that's not living; it's just existing. I know somewhere in you there is the suppressed emotions that you don't have to hide anymore. Tony, if you fall, all your friends and I will catch you with open arms, I promise" Steve took Tony into an embrace as Tony cried.

Steve held Tony tightly as Tony's shoulders shook with anger, rage, sadness, depression, fear, and confusion. Tears stained Steve's shirt but he didn't move. The rain slowly faded to a stop and twinkling stars beamed in the sky as the clouds disappeared. Tony looked up at Steve and Steve took Tony's palm and placed it over his heart.

"You are not alone Tony."

"You are not alone."

**A/N: I KNOW IT IS CRAPPILY WRITTEN AND I APOLOGIZE, IT WAS 5 AM WHEN I WROTE THIS AND I PROMISE THE OTHER ONES THAT I WRITE WILL NOT BE AS CRAPPILY WRITTEN! Please Review! Thank you! **


End file.
